The invention is directed to a fastener guide for a power-operated drive-in device, particularly a stand-up tool, having a guide path in which a plurality of fasteners can be received and which has a side opening device and a free opening, the guide path being curved toward the side opening device proceeding from the free opening.
Stand-up tools are used primarily for mounting ground side workpieces or workpieces that can be walked upon such as flat roofs such that the person operating the tool can maintain a substantially upright posture while mounting. In known stand-up tools, the drive in device is filled with fasteners by magazine strips in which a supply of fasteners is stored. These magazine strips are usually attached to the fastener guide parallel to the working direction of the drive in device. Accordingly, the fasteners slide out of the magazine strip into the fastener guide of the drive in device which then guides them along its curvature to the drive in device.
DE 33 25 565 shows a magazine type screw gun with a magazine receptacle in which a magazine strip can be inserted and which can be closed by a locking cover. In the inserted state of the magazine strip, the fasteners slide out of the magazine strip into a curved screw guide which feeds the fasteners to a screwing tool.
An approach of the type mentioned above is disadvantageous since the screw magazine can be arranged at the drive in device only by a special receptacle device. This special receptacle device must be precisely adapted in size and shape to the screw magazine provided for filling. Therefore, the receptacle devices are relatively unwieldy and have a complicated construction. This can cause problems when filling the drive in device, especially under cramped conditions at the mounting location. An additional problem consists in that only screw magazines having a very particular size and shape may be inserted into the receptacles.